The ICWU Center coordinates the delivery of high quality, cost-effective training by 38 worker-trainers, using sound principles of adult education and yearly developing new curricula to meet the site requirements under Integrated Safety Management (ISM) at Hanford, Oak Ridge, Kansas City MO, Amarillo TX, Fernald and Albuquerque. The long-term organizational goal is to continue the institutionalization of the program within member unions, Councils and contractor management at DOE sites, as has been accomplished at Hanford HAMMER, Oak Ridge and Kansas City. As an immediate educational goal, DOE worker-trainers will continue delivering HAZMAT training to thousands of DOE workers who are daily exposed to a wide variety of hazardous substances, meeting ISM requirements. The long-term educational goal is to provide all students with the confidence, relevant tools and problem solving skills to identify inadequacies in their facilities'hazardous materials programs. ICWU proposes to yearly conduct 230 classes for 3,351 trainees for 32,840 contact hours (1,150 classes for 16,755 trainees for 164,200 contact-hours over the 5-year period), including trainer development classes. These are 66 One-day Site Refresher classes, 3 One-day Chemical Emergency Response classes, 7 40-hour Hazardous Waste Operations classes, 11 RCRA 24-hour classes, 6 Bridge classes, 120 Respirator classes, Trainer Development classes, Consortium DOE Trainers Exchange, and continue minority community outreach. Long-term evaluation includes the continuance of an evaluation project which demonstrates participants'ability to make workplace changes. With regards to Quality Control, quality curriculum will be ensured through compliance with NIEHS, DOE orders and OSHA requirements. Joint Labor-Management goals are to continue to work with, train and market these programs to site management. Plans for new projects include the following: Annual Multi Awardee DOE Trainers Meeting;Chemical Release Software training;Disaster Site Worker;and train 28 DOE trainers in the 5600 Disaster Site Worker and the 500/510 Construction Worker Train-the-Trainer programs (1,120 contact hours) in order to establish 5 Disaster Site Worker Training Centers. The applicants intend to provide professional level education to active site trainers.